


Anime Club

by UchihaSaya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Atsushi has no idea what he's doing there, Dazai is so jealous, Everyone are so done with them, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Soukoku's bickering has no end, Tachihara is a cosplayer, They are Anime fans just like all of us in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaSaya/pseuds/UchihaSaya
Summary: The new Attack on Titan episode just aired and Dazai and Chuuya obviously had to get in a big argument about an important part of it : It's new opening !





	Anime Club

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there ! Thanks for dropping by ^^ if you're both a BSD and AoT fan then this is definitely for you *^*

Classes ended a while ago, the hallways were empty, so were the classrooms, only some students were in courtyard for their sports clubs activities and some others in some rooms for the same reason.  
  
In the furthest room of the hallway was the Anime Club, a club with almost no activities except some students sitting the whole time reading Manga or watching Anime aka the laziest club in the school, nothing weird about it though when the two laziest students in the school, Dazai Osamu and Edogawa Ranpo were part of it.  
  
This day though, only four members were in the room, Nakajima Atsushi, a first year student who ended up in the club out of sympathy for the club members since their club was about to close because of lack of members, in fact, he just fell for Dazai's dramatic acting the first day they were recruiting members, he still ended up watching some series and becoming a Manga fan too. Tachihara Michizou, who, more than a Manga fan, was a cosplay fan, enjoyed making costumes and attending cons as a cosplayer but the reason why he was in the club was more because of a certain other member. Dazai was sitting in his usual place beside the window focused on the Manga he had in his hands while in the other side of the room, on the couch was laying Nakahara Chuuya, a second year student like Dazai also focused on watching a new episode that just came out on his phone since he was more of an Anime fan in countrary to the brunet who was a Manga fan.  
  
Ranpo couldn't come since he was a third year student and a member of the student council unfortunately for him .. while Akutagawa, also a first year student, was in the infirmary since he couldn't take the warm weather, Atsushi was staying with him against his will and only went to their club room to bring a Manga for Akutagawa but the silence in the room with both the second year students watching and reading their Anime and Manga and Tachihara editing the new pictures he took on the pc weighed on him, he had to say something and what he thought of wasn't the best thing to say :"Ah ! The first episode of the third season of Attack on Titan aired yesterday, did you all watch it ?"  
  
The older ones nodded secretly glancing at each other, Tachihara didn't even take his eyes off his pc as he said :"I didn't, i will wait till the whole season comes out then i will watch everything at once ."  
  
"Is that so ? Well, it was a good premiere even though it felt a little rushed since i already read those chapters in the Manga but everything else was perfect, right ?" Atsushi felt a little nervous at all of them being silent, he still wasn't used to this club's atmosphere, Dazai who could guess his thoughts decided to talk :"Yeah everything was perfect ..."  
  
".. especially the opening ." Dazai added the same time as Chuuya took his eyes off the screen at the episode ending and said :"Except the opening ." And their glaring contest didn't wait to begin.  
  
"What ?! That opening doesn't fit the Attack on Titan theme at all !" Chuuya instently started the argument turning off his phone and having all his focus on the brunet who closed the Manga and turned to face him :"It does fit this arc perfectly though ."  
  
"But the beat is so different compared to the previous ones, it stands no chance against 'Sasageyo' !"  
  
"It may be different but it's exactly because the story changes completely in this arc, don't let me spoil you ..."  
  
"But the Anime isn't just for the fans who already read the Manga, any only Anime watcher thought that this opening doesn't suit the Anime's theme like seriously, they are talking about angels and showing the characters all happy as kids then they put Levi slaughtering people here and there, how does this suit this arc ?! ."  
  
"Let's talk about this again when the arc will end~"  
  
"Oh come on, don't be so confident .."  
  
"I read the Manga so i have the right to, i know what i'm talking about but it's not like i'm expecting chibi to get it with his small mind~"  
  
"Who is a chibi and who has a small mind ?!!!!"  
  
"Here they go again ..." Tachihara sighed exasperatedly glancing at the silver haired boy panicking since he was the one who started this talk :"I .. i will just take this Manga to Akutagawa ..." Atsushi pulled a Manga then stopped at his comrade and asked :"If they don't stop then you should call Oda-sensei- or no, he's too nice he'll probably just sit there and watch them, you should call Ango-sensei and if he can't stop them then call Kunikida-sensei, he may be too strict but he knows what he has to do ."  
  
"Why am i the one who has to call them ??" Tachihara complained but Atsushi already ran away. In the end, he didn't bother with them at all and just carried on with his editing till he finished then he left them still arguing but surprisingly while sitting next to each other now. Tachihara glanced one last time at the ginger before closing the door "Guess it won't be for today ..."  
  
☆  
  
"It has been five weeks since that argument .." Dazai thought as he walked in the empty hallways heading to his clubroom, he usually goes there with Chuuya but this time, he had to help Oda so Chuuya ended up going there before he does. Before he opens the door though, he heard voices that he figured were of Chuuya and Tachihara then he refrained himself from going inside at their talk.  
  
"Okay, i already have Levi's wig so i guess i can cosplay him, i just need to make his clothes in that new official art for the third season since they are amazing !" Chuuya answered his kouhai who hesitated for a moment then added one detail :"I'm sure Levi's cosplay will suit you, it's not just about the height .." he chuckled frowning a little at the other's glare then he carried on :"But there is one more thing .. you know that shippy pictures are really liked by the fans and you .. also know that ... Ereri is pretty popular so ... since i will cosplay as Eren and you will be Levi i hope you don't mind if ... we shoot some shippy pictures.. together .. "  
  
Tachihara felt like it took ages for his senpai to finally say something :"I thought EreMika was more popular here in Japan ?"  
  
"It's also popular, i mean i have a friend, Gin, who will cosplay as Mikasa and i already asked her for the pics and she said yes, there is also my other friend, Kenji, who will be Armin, Higuchi as Annie, Tanizaki as Jean .. well, we already found everyone except heichou .." he nervously chuckled again to ease the tension then calmed down at Chuuya nodding :"I guess it's okay, as long as you all don't take it too far with the pictures and the shipping since i know how cosplayers can be crazy at times .. "  
  
"Of course we won't !!" Tachihara hushed then directly shutted up when Dazai finally decided to go in and take his usual place without saying a word. The youngest knew he had to run away so he instently used buying what he needed for his cosplay as an excuse to leave them alone.  
  
Once he was out, Dazai glanced up at the ginger who pulled out his phone then suddenly asked :"What do you think of Attack on Titan's opening now ?"  
  
"I ..." Chuuya hesitated then gave up since he knew he was a bad liar :"I grew to like it ..." but at the other's smirk, he hushed :"I mean, who wouldn't like a song made by Yoshiki from X-Japan and Hyde from L'arc~en~cien ?! But i still think it doesn't suit the theme of the Anime !"  
  
"You will change your mind after the 12th episode ."  
  
"I won't !"  
  
"You bet ?"  
  
"I won't get in a stupid bet with you again .."  
  
"Isn't it just because you're afraid of losing ?"  
  
"Aaah okay ! I bet i will never think it suits this Anime !!" Chuuya shouted angrily at the other who just smiled then completely changed the topic :"What else are you watching this season ?"  
  
"Mmh ... My Hero Academia, Banana Fish, Angels of death ... well, not many since most of them are harem or ecchi or both ... ah! I also watch Free! Damn that one makes me wanna go to the beach especially with this warm weather ..." Chuuya whined as he leaned back on the couch getting suprised at the brunet asking :"Wanna go there this weekend ?"  
  
"Sure ... we can ask the others too, i bet they will like it ." Chuuya suggested slightly blushing at the brunet's next words :"No, let's go by ourselves, just the two of us ..."  
  
"Okay .." they didn't get to carry on with their talk though at Atsushi and Akutagawa joining them. Chuuya laid on the couch watching the new episode of Satsuriku no tenshi even though he didn't focus on it at all since all he could do was silently curse his stupid fast beating heart that won't ease down.  
  
☆  
  
Chuuya has been avoiding Dazai for the whole day but when it ended, he had no escape as he was left alone with him in their classroom with Dazai standing in the door way so that he doesn't run away, he obviously won't get in a childish game and try to escape from the frontdoor so he decided to just give up and sigh exasperatedly when Dazai said :"The 12th episode aired yesterday~"  
  
"I know ..." Chuuya glanced up at the brunet's stupid smiling face then away then back at it then sighed :"Okay you win ! Are you happy now ?!!!"  
  
"Of course i would win since i read the Manga ." Dazai smiled adding no other word definitely not expecting the ginger to blush hard as he walked closer then suddenly stood on his toes and pulled him down from his collar letting their lips meet in a soft yet fast kiss. He instently pulled away and blushed harder at the other's surprised face :"Take that expression away ! This was what you wanted from that bet, wasn't it ?"  
  
"It wasn't ..." Dazai muttered still surprised then couldn't help but laugh at Chuuya's shocked face :"What ?! You mean i kissed you for nothing ?! What do you even want then ???" He suddenly backed away covering his chest with his arms as he wore a mortified expression :"D-don't tell me you wanna take it to the next level ..."  
  
"Aah ... what am i supposed to do with this chibi and his dirty small mind ..." Dazai complained dramatically annoying the ginger who was about to retort angrily but stopped at the other sitting down on his chair then whispering :"Don't cosplay as Levi .."  
  
"What- i mean why ?" Chuuya didn't even think of how he found out, he was just surprised and a little happy at Dazai pouting as he stared up at him :"Okay .. just one thing ..." Dazai pouted more when Chuuya asked :"Are you ... jealous of .. Tachihara or Levi ?"  
  
"Both ." Dazai muttered without hesitating making Chuuya wear his widest grin then lean down to be on the same level as Dazai smiling at him and pinching his cheeks annoying him :"Okay !! I won't !! So no need to get all jealous .. you're even getting jealous of an Anime character, are you serious ??"  
  
"I know what a fanboy you are when it comes to Levi ..." Dazai kept pouting as he pushed the other's hands away which went back to his cheeks but to cup them gently now :"Okay then let me ask you a question, do you know what i am when it comes to Dazai ?"  
  
Dazai stared straight into Chuuya's blue eyes that slowly shutted down as he leaned closer for a longer and more sensual kiss this time. He smiled at Chuuya's red cheeks when he pulled away then smirked at him muttering while averting his gaze :"You still didn't answer my question .."  
  
"Chuu becomes a tsuntsun when it comes to Dazai~" the brunet teased then laughed at the other punching his back now that they were both standing up :"Who is a tsundere ?! And don't call me Chuu !!"  
  
"You know you're a tsundere, Chuu~"  
  
"No, i'm not ! And stop calling me-"  
  
"Chuu~"  
  
"I said stop-"  
  
"Chuu~"  
  
"Aaah !!!!!"  
  
"Here they go again .." Oda muttered as he walked past their classroom not even bothering to stop them. Everyone in this high school was used to their endless bickering at this point.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> *Tachihara will be disappointed though ...
> 
> *I felt like the arguments going around about the new AoT opening were endless so i had to write this and don't hesitate to share your personal opinion about this new op in the comments section ^_^


End file.
